Finding a Home
by Imagination Live
Summary: Tony Stark's daughter Maria, finds a homeless little girl all alone in New York City, but there's more to this child than meets the eye. Just who or what exactly could she be, and why are so many people out to get her? Set in the future, fluff, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, OC/OC
1. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers and or some of the other references in here. But I do own my imagination which created this story and some of it's characters; Caitrenn, Maria, Nana, Mr. Tibbles, Matt, Michael, and Billy, among a few other characters.**

 **Thank you for reading hope you enjoy ^^!**

A chilly winter wind swept through a dark alley, making a young child shiver in their coat while they softly cried, hugged their knees and buried their head. They suddenly heard soft footsteps and their head shot up to scan the alley, revealing the child to be a small girl with matted, dirty, ginger hair and bright green eyes. A person wearing torn dark jeans, black sneakers, a grey hoodie, small black backpack and sunglasses walked in her direction, the hoodie was pulled over their head, revealing nothing. They won't be able to see me... She reminded herself, but scrunched into a ball anyway out of habit.

The person stopped in the middle of the alley They can't see me. They can't see me. They can't see me. She repeated to herself. The person continued walking, but towards her. They knelt down in front of her, pulled their hoodie back and took their glasses off, revealing a girl who looked in her late teens early twenties, with long ginger hair tied back in a ponytail, her emerald green eyes looking directly at her "Hey, are you alright?" She asked soothingly. The little girl gasped in surprise and scooted backwards. "What's wrong? Hey," she touched the girl's shoulder, and she flinched away from the contact. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She didn't normally trust anyone, but for some reason she knew she could trust her "... How-how can you see me?" she asked meekly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You shouldn't be able to see me. I'm supposed to be invisible right now."

The older girl held back a smirk "I have special eyes," she smiled playing along.

"R-really?"

"Yep! My name's Maria. What's yours?"

"I-I don't have one..."

Maria frowned "You must have a name. Where's your mommy and daddy?"

She shook her head "I don't have any of those things..."

Maria felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, "What do you want to be called?"

"... I-I don't know..."

"How about Caitrenn?" Maria offered.

"Th-that sounds good..." She said unenthusiastically.

"Or we could pick another name?" Maria asked.

"No... I like it... I-it's just... Nevermind..."

"Hey, do you need a hug?"

"A-a hug?" Caitrenn asked confused.

"A hug," Maria smiled comfortingly. The girl nodded, so Maria gave her a hug. She soon realized Caitrenn was crying "Hey," she said stroking her back, "What's wrong?"

"No-no one's ever- hu-hugged me before..."

The child's admission made Maria hug her tighter, and tears flood her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. When they both stopped crying, Maria asked, "Would you like to go home with me? We'll get you cleaned up, fed, and you'll be able to sleep in a nice warm bed."

The girl shook her head "Y-you won't be safe with me..."

"And why's that?"

"Because people are after me, and they'll hurt anyone who gets in their way..."

Maria looked at her concerned "Who's after you? Why?"

"Its better if you don't know. I don't want them to hurt you..."

"Hey, I'm tougher than I look!" Maria smirked, "And my family will be able to protect us."

"I-I don't know..."

"Hey, I'll protect you. I promise."

"A-alright," she said reluctantly. Maria picked her up, pulled her hoodie back over her head, put her sunglasses on and started walking home, out of the maze of the alley.

On the way out she saw a dark haired girl about her own age sitting beside a dumpster and stopped. "Hey, do you need anything?" Maria asked.

"N-no, I'm okay."

Maria reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, fishing out three twenties. She closed the wallet and handed the money to the person with a smile "Here's sixty dollars consider it a Christmas present."

"Si-sixty!? Hey I can't take-!" She was interrupted by a wall next to them tumbling down in a heap of rubble, and sending them to the ground because of the impact.

"I told you!" Caitrenn wailed from underneath Maria, who shielded her from the debris.

Maria coughed "I-It might not be-." she started before something grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air knocking her glasses off, and making her hoodie fall back, giving her an unobstructed view of her assailant.

"Oh! It's you again! Here I thought you might be another one of the homeless trash!" a man-sized purple cobra hissed. "The perfect hostage!" it said squeezing her tightly, making her limbs grow weak and black spots form in her eyes. Maria tried her hardest to reach into her pocket and pull out a weapon.

"Maria!" Caitrenn cried.

"Let her go!" the homeless girl shouted.

The King Cobra turned to her "Says who?"

"I-I'm warning you!" The cobra laughed at her with a horrible hissing cackle sound. Maria finally got her hand to wrap around the hilt of her dagger, pulled it out and stabbed as hard as she could into the snake's body. He screeched in pain and dropped her to the ground, making her head bounce off some of the rocky debris littered around the alley. Caitrenn watched horrified as a crack formed on Maria's temple and blood seeped onto the rock. Maria blinked hard as she refused to let herself blackout, struggling to get up.

"Maria!" Caitrenn said rushing towards her.

"R-run!" She managed, before darkness swept over her, making her body go limp. The dark haired girl finally made her decision and breathed in deeply, when she exhaled, smoke spread from her mouth, swamping the area and forming into people and creatures who started attacking the King Cobra with various weapons.

She breathed in with a gasp and ran over to Maria, picking her up, as the smoke filled the area "Kid! Follow me!" she called. Caitrenn ran after her as the girl carried Maria, unknowingly leaving Maria's wallet behind. They ran for a long time before they stopped at a row of large dark red bricked buildings topped with a green roof, with the ocean backing them. They all looked worn and abandoned, the windows were shattered and the doors were boarded up, the one closest had a sign that said, "No Trespassing". Down the side of the buildings were their names, she could see Warehouse 6 far to her left, with more beyond it, the others she could see were numbered all the way up to Warehouse 14, strangely though, Warehouse number 13 was missing. She looked around but didn't see it.

"Wh-where are we?" Caitrenn asked worriedly I should run! I don't know this girl! What if she tries to hurt me? She looked at Maria, I-I can't leave Maria...! I just can't! Why? Why do I even care about her? She could hurt me too...! But, I trust her...

"It's my home. I live in number 6," The girl said walking towards it.

Caitrenn followed nervously. Making conversation she asked, "Wh-where's Warehouse 13? I-it's missing."

"I don't know," She shrugged, she turned quickly and smiled "I just remembered, we haven't introduced ourselves! The name's Omlet!"

"Omlet?" Caitrenn giggled, relieving her anxiety slightly "Why are you named after eggs?"

Omlet grinned "That's just my nickname! I don't go by my real name anymore..." She said sadly, then perked up, "So what's your name?"

"M-my name's... Caitrenn."

She smiled "Good name! And this is Maria?"

"Yeah."

"Is she your mom?" Caitrenn shook her head, "Really? She looks like your mom... Your sister?" She shook her head again, "Then what is your relationship?"

"W-we just met. S-she said she was gonna protect me... She couldn't even protect herself..."

"When the wall exploded she did protect you. She got hit with flying chunks of rock and plaster. She must have been still recovering her senses from the shock and rocks, when he grabbed her, so she didn't have much time to react," Omlet assured her.

"She-she did protect me...?"

"Yeah, but it's not your fault," she smiled at her reassuringly, after a moment Omlet mused, "Who do you think she really is? The guy said he knew her, he said she was 'The Perfect Hostage'. She must be the daughter of someone extremely important..."

"L-l-like a military officer?" Caitrenn asked fearfully, she'd had bad experiences with the government in the past.

"Or the president. Who knows! We definitely won't know until she wakes up," She looked down at Maria's bleeding head If she wakes up... Omlet added silently. She hastened her steps, going to the side of the building, a broken window was there, the glass was all swept aside and there was a cloth draped over it. Underneath the window was a closed dumpster and a box, Omlet climbed up carefully and climbed through the window with Caitrenn behind her.

Inside it was quite dark, Omlet flipped a switch and light illuminated the area, revealing a small cot with some blankets in the back corner, a desk and chair with some mechanical things on it next to the window to her right, a bookshelf past that with various worn books and a door on the left wall, it was someone's old office that she turned into her room. "Shouldn't the electricity be cut off?" she asked as Omlet set Maria down on the cot.

"I tweaked with some things and got it working again," She said as she opened a drawer and pulled out a medical kit. She pulled out a washcloth, "I need you to get this wet," she said handing it to her, "There's a bathroom down the hallway on the left. Only the faucet and toilet are in working condition so far."

"O-okay..."

The King Cobra hissed at the Avengers as they subdued him, Captain America stood back from the others watching, then noticed something, a wallet on the ground and a small object next to it, he picked them up and examined the object. It was a small black machine about the size of a matchbox, that had an indented oval red shape on the front the size of a fingerprint, and a clip on the back. He recognized the object immediatly, it was a Panic Button. He grew fearful as he opened the wallet, the first thing he saw was a driver's license, the name read 'Marianne R. Stark'. He quickly turned to his friends and the King Cobra "Tony! You need to see this!"

"What is it Cap?" he asked walking towards him.

Captain America held them up so they could see. Tony paled, fear and worry making his chest tighten violently and his body grow cold. Immediatly pure hatred shot through him making him grab the King Cobra's collar "Alright, what the hell did you do to my daughter!?" he asked venomously.

Cobra laughed at him "Wouldn't you like to know!" he smirked.

Tony punched him in the face as hard as he could, only making King Cobra laugh harder as blood trickled out of the side of his mouth. Cobra looked down to the ground "You know I'm surprised you fools didn't notice the blood..." he grinned. They all looked to where he indicated and saw a chunk of stone, with a large amount of crimson liquid on it.

Tony erupted in fury "You son of a *****!" he said launching a full out assault on King Cobra, making the Hulk have to pull him off and hold him back. "I'll kill you!" He seethed as he struggled against the Hulk's grasp.

"What did you do to her?" Captain America asked, "Where is she?"

A young Avenger appeared interrupting the scene, he was a younger looking version of Hawkeye, only with longer hair that went a little past his ears and bright green eyes, "The cops are on their way," he looked at the scene "What's going on?" All in a matter of seconds his eyes took in the scene. He saw Iron Man being held back by the Hulk, his eyes traced the line of some of the other Avenger's to the blood on the ground, then to Maria's wallet in Cap's hand, her Panic Button rested beside her picture which seemed to stare at him. Nausea mixed with a numbing cold swept through his body filling him with fear and rage. He notched an arrow and aimed it at King Cobra "What did you do with my girlfriend!?"

Hawkeye stepped in front of him "Calm down-."

"Get out of the way dad!" He warned.

"No. We'll find her, don't worry."

"Dad," He growled, "Get out of the way."

"No, Nighthawk!" He said as he forcibly tried to remove the bow from his son's hand, though with some difficulty since he had a deathgrip on it, "If you kill him we'll never find her!" Hawkeye reminded him and Iron Man. The boy loosened his grip, and Hawkeye wrenched the bow from his hand.

Nighthawk curled his hands into fists, clenching as tightly as he could, to keep himself together. King Cobra laughed at them all "The pitiful Avengers!"

"Where is she?" Cap repeated.

He smirked as his tongue shot out of his mouth to lick the air "This is too good -!"

"Where is she!?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged with a smirk "But wherever she is, I'm pretty sure she's bleeding out by now..."

Iron Man struggled to break free, at the same time Nighthawk snapped and launched himself at the snake "You *******!"

Black Widow threw a trip cord at her son, while Hawkeye tackled him pulling his son's arms behind his back. "Get off me!" Nighthawk struggled.

"You need to calm down! Remember your training! You can't think clearly or make wise decisions if you let your emotions take over!" Hawkeye reminded him.

"What would you do if it was mom!?" Nighthawk shot back.

"I'd still have to think clearly."

"We're not going to get any more out of him," Cap said "We need to do a search, she couldn't have been taken far." He directed all of the Avengers, except Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Nighthawk. Thor had the duty of taking away the King Cobra, who was laughing hysterically. "You two need to calm down," Cap said. "Hawkeye's right, your rash behavior could get her, yourself or others killed!" the two stopped struggling. "You two need to have a clear head if we want to get Maria back alive."

Tears escaped Tony's eyes "She's my baby girl... It's my fault. All my fault! If I hadn't-."

"Stop it, Tony. It's not your fault and crying isn't going to get her back," Cap said, "We need to start looking, the more people searching the better."

"A-alright..." Tony said.

"Yeah," Nighthawk agreed.

 **Good for a first chapter? Please rate and review ^^ Thank you!**

 **P.S. The chapters might be broken a bit oddly, I didn't write this chapter by chapter .**


	2. Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers.**

"The blood's slowed down a bit," Omlet said as she pasted more herbs to Maria's left temple.

"How did you know those herbs would stop the bleeding?" Caitrenn asked. Omlet stopped, lost in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no it's not," She said quickly before resuming her work, "... My dad taught me... A long long time ago."

"Where's your dad now?"

A tear slipped down her cheek, "Gone..." She wiped her eyes, "Just gone..."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-!"

"It's alright!" Omlet said with a cheery facade. "We should have dinner soon," she said cleaning up and dressing the wound quickly, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Caitrenn said as Omlet left the room. She went over to Maria and sat down next to her, holding her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got hurt," she said as tears formed in her eyes "I didn't want you to get hurt...! But they were after you this time... Who are you?" After they finished dinner, fresh fish and bread from a nearby mission, they checked her wound, and found the bleeding had stopped. Omlet found more blankets and set up a bed for the two of them.

"It's a sleepover!" Omlet said happily.

"I've never had a sleepover before..."

"Me neither." They slept and in the morning had breakfast, after checking on Maria, Omlet went to her desk and started working.

"What are you working on?"

"Building a computer," Omlet said.

"Why?"

"It'd be useful."

"Oh," Caitrenn looked at all the scraps and computer parts "Can you really do that?"

"Won't know until I finish."

"Can I help?"

"Sure." They worked on the computer together for a while, occasionally checking on Maria.

Finally Omlet decided to stop for a while, so Caitrenn looked at her bookshelf. "Can I read a book?"

"I don't have any children's books sorry."

"This one looks good," she said pulling out a book that read Technology of the Future, with an interview with genius and host of the Stark Expo, Tony Stark.

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

"No. I can read it," She said plopping down on her mat and reading. She ran her finger down the pages quickly then flipped, "This is really good."

Omlet smirked, "Can you read me a passage?"

"Sure. Let's see. 'Interview with Tony Stark,'" she proceeded to read it word for word even when Tony used technical words.

Omlet was surprised "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah," she explained what it all meant.

Omlet's eyes widened in shock "H-how old are you!?"

Caitrenn fearfully went quiet, after an odd silence she said, "... S-six..."

Omlet whistled "You must be a child genius!"

Caitrenn shifted nervously "Y-yeah, I guess..." They heard Maria moan slightly and rushed to her side "Hey, Maria! You okay?" Caitrenn asked relieved.

She looked at her "Wh-who are you...?" Caitrenn's smile turned into a frown and she felt cold, "... Who am I?"

"What do you remember?" Omlet asked.

"... Pain... A... Snake...?"

"Anything else?" Maria shook her head, "You've got amnesia."

Maria looked at her fearfully "A-amnesia? Who, who are you?"

"I'm Omlet, I met you moments before you were attacked, you tried to help me, but I ended up helping you. We brought you to my place and took care of your injury."

Caitrenn's eyes filled with tears and she backed up wiping them, "You said you'd protect me...! And now you don't even remember me!"

Maria's eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not her fault! It's her attacker's!" Omlet reminded them.

"The snake..." Caitrenn said.

Maria grew fearful "I don't like snakes..."

"Me neither," Omlet agreed. "Caitrenn tell her how you know her."

"O-okay," She wiped her eyes and stepped closer to Maria while explaining her story.

"I'm glad your alright," Maria said patting Caitrenn's head, "Thank you both, but neither of you know who I am?"

"Just that your name's Maria and you're really kind," Omlet said.

"Thanks."

Omlets eyes widened and she jumped up as she realized something "Your wallet! Where's your wallet?" Omlet looked through Maria's hoodie and backpack; finding the dagger's sheath, some lockpicks, some snacks, a heart-shaped locket with a broken clasp, and a phone, the dagger was sitting on the desk already. "Lockpicks? Are you a thief?"

"I don't think so," Maria said, "I don't like stealing."

"Then why do you have these? Let alone the dagger?"

"I don't remember..."

Omlet handed her the locket, while she turned on the phone, "Dang, it needs a password."

"I don't remember the password," Maria said as she opened the locket. On one panel there was a picture of her and a boy about her age, they were holding onto each other, looking like they were having a lot of fun, he was kissing her cheek with a grin spread across his face, while she giggled. On the other panel was an inscription Happy 16th Birthday Maria! I love you! ~Matt. She stroked her finger over the inscription, as tears slipped from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Caitrenn asked.

"Huh?" Maria asked absently.

"You're crying."

"I can't remember him," she said sadly showing the locket to her.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Caitrenn asked.

"Lemme see," Omlet said looking over her shoulder.

"He must be."

"He's pretty cute!" Omlet smiled.

"He's adorable!" Maria agreed with a giddy look on her face "And when he smiles! His eyes light up and his dimples show!"

"You do remember!" Omlet smiled.

Maria grinned excitedly "Yeah! It just slipped into my mind!"

"Anything else?"

She shook her head, "No, not really," her grin widened "Just him smiling at me." Maria looked over to Caitrenn "You sure are quiet Caitrenn. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing... It's nothing..." Maria sat next to her and hugged her, Caitrenn hugged her back tightly and cried. "Please don't leave me! Please! Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Caitrenn shocked herself, she wasn't sure why she cared so much about Maria or trusted her. She hadn't even realized her own loneliness until that outburst. Just the thought that Maria might spend more time with her boyfriend than her, crushed her.

"Hey, I'm never going to leave you," she said stroking her back, "I promise... Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I won't spend time with you."

"Do-do you really promise?"

"Of course!" Caitrenn buried her face in Maria's shoulder in response.

"I'm gonna go back there and see if I can find your wallet," Omlet smiled. "You two just stay here and rest up!"

"Thank you," Maria said.

Matt leaned against the wall in the alley worrying, he pulled a small object out of his pocket, opened it and looked at the contents, ... Maria... You missed our date... he cried out in anger as he punched the wall behind him feeling a sharp yet numb pain mix with his already frigid body, She's alive... She has to be alive...! If anything ever happened to her... He leaned his arm against the wall and hung his head, tears slipping from his eyes as he stared at the small object in his hand, Please, Maria... Please be safe... You have to be safe! I love you... Someone put their hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly startled, pocketing the object quickly, "You have to believe she's alive," Matt looked up to see his mom.

"I-I know, I'm just worried. We've been searching all night, mom..."

"I know, but think about it this way. If the Serpent Society has her, she's more useful to them alive,"

"You're-you're right..." he said as hope filled his heart.

She hugged him tightly, "You need to get some rest, Matt."

"No! No, I can't!" He said pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry," she said reaching into her utility belt.

"Mom! You're not seriously-!" He backed up a little too slowly, she grabbed him and knocked him out with a sleep inducer.

She hugged him as he fell limp with sleep, "Sorry, Matt."

"Sir, you need rest."

"Not now Jarvis. I have to find her." Tony replied.

"But sir, if you-!"

"Mute." He continued flying, I have to find her! She's alive. She's alive. She's alive... It's all my fault! If I had taken the secret identity thing seriously she'd-!

"Manual Override."

"What!? Jarvis-!" The suit wouldn't follow his instructions, it turned him around and flew him to the mansion. "Jarvis!" He tried to get the suit to cooperate but failed ultimately. It flew him to the mansion and took him inside, Pepper, Natasha, Steve, and a dark haired boy in his mid to late teens, were there waiting for him. The suit tossed him out, "What the heck is going on!? Who overridden my suit!?"

"Sorry, dad," another boy, who looked identical to the first, said from the doorway.

"Billy! I'm trying to find your sister!"

"We know," Pepper said as tears slipped down her cheeks, "But if you don't get some sleep, you'll get yourself or others hurt," she said walking up and hugging him, "We want her back too, but how would she feel if her daddy nearly killed himself trying to find her?"

He looked down sadly "But, it's-."

"No, it's not. Stop taking the blame for everything."

"How could I sleep knowing she's in trouble?"

"I already helped Matt, with that," Natasha said.

He stared at her, "You drugged your son!?"

"It was better than him getting himself hurt."

"You're not going to drug me!" He glared.

"Sorry, Tony," Pepper said.

He looked at her "Pepper-!?" she drugged him and slowed his fall as he fell to the ground.

"We're going to continue searching in shifts once everyone's rested up," Steve assured Pepper and the twins, they nodded in reply.


	3. Desperation

Omlet scanned the area surrounded by police tape, How am I supposed to find her wallet now? She looked around, seeing no one to bother her she slipped under the tape and started looking. The wallet was no where to be found, she looked at the dried blood and shivered, She lost a lot! The police must think someone died here... "Hey! What are you doing behind the tape!?" snapped her out of her thoughts.

She jumped startled and looked over to see a police officer, "Um, sorry... I dropped my wallet, the other day, so I was retracing my steps..." she improvised.

"We haven't found a wallet, you probably lost it elsewhere. Now, please get out of there, you're disturbing evidence!"

"Right! Sorry!" she said as she hurried over, slipped under the tape, waved and walked off. When she got out of sight she sighed in relief, and continued walking, Where could her wallet be? Maybe someone picked it up? Maybe it dropped out of her pocket when I was carrying her?

She was lost in thought for a while, when she heard talking coming from an abandoned building nearby "- Kidnapped, her dad's out of his mind with worry!" Someone laughed, Omlet snuck closer to a window and listened.

"Do you know who took her? I've been itching to get my hands on one of his brats... I'd pay any price to get back at that guy." Omlet's heart started beating violently, I hope I don't get caught...

"I don't. Everyone says it's Serpent Society, but they say they don't have her. So I've been asking around the streets," They laughed, "It's hard to pass up something with that high a price!"

"If you do find her, come to me."

"You gotta know I'm gonna compare prices right?"

"Of course," the voice said coldly, "And I'll pay the highest."

... They're after Maria... If they finds us... She shuddered as bad memories resurfaced. "Did you hear something?" She froze, she was so frightened she forgot how to breathe.

"No."

"I swear, I heard something."

"It was probably the rats who live in this godforsaken dump you call a 'Meeting Place'!"

"Whatever," they said as the two left. She waited a few minutes after she heard the door shut then ran to her house.

She was shaking violently as she climbed in the window, "Hey!" They greeted happily as they worked with the computer parts on the desk, "What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Who-," she stopped to catch her breath, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Maria asked worriedly, "I-I don't know."

"There's a bounty out for you!"

Maria paled "What do you mean?"

Omlet sighed and sat down "I heard some shady people talking in a rundown building. They didn't say your name exactly, but I know they were talking about you. Apparently your dad is someone extremely important and the whole underworld is after you to get back at him."

Maria hugged her knees to her chest "A-are we safe here?"

"I honestly don't know..."

Caitrenn hugged Maria, who set her in her lap and hugged in return "You're just like me."

Omlet looked at the desk "My computer," she said getting up and looking at their work.

"We were working on it," Maria said, "I hope you aren't mad."

"No it's fine," she examined it "I didn't think of putting that there."

"Maria did that bit," Caitrenn said.

"It's really good! You did this too?"

"No, Caitrenn did that bit," Maria said.

"Th-that's what Tony Stark said would work best in the book!" Caitrenn lied quickly.

Maria thought for a moment, "... Tony Stark?"

"Y-yeah, he's a genius, they did an interview with him in that book!" She said pointing to it.

Maria slid it over to herself and picked it up, reading the title aloud, "Does it have any picture of him?"

"Yeah, why?" Caitrenn asked.

"He sounds familiar."

"I'm sure he would. Everyone knows about him, he's a billionaire, genius, host of the Stark Expo, and Iron Man a member of the Avengers," Omlet said.

"Maybe that's why..." Maria said, slightly unconvinced, she flipped through the pages until she found him.

A memory tugged at her mind, but before she could remember it Omlet sneezed, making it slip away "Sorry... I better get lunch ready," She said walking out.

Caitrenn looked at the picture with her, "He looks nice. Do you know him?"

She shook her head, "I don't remember."

"I'm sorry," she hugged her, "You'll remember soon."

She hugged her back, "Yeah." After lunch they all worked on Omlet's computer. The day passed by quickly and soon it was time for bed, Caitrenn fell asleep curled up next to Maria, while Omlet slept on the cot. Maria stroked her thumb over the surface of her locket, willing for her memory to return, before drifting off to sleep.

Matt glared at Natasha "I can't believe you drugged me! My own mom drugged me!"

She crossed her arms and gave him a glare of her own "You wouldn't have slept otherwise."

"Of course not! Maria's missing! My girlfriend's missing! The love of my life is missing!" he started pacing, "God only knows what happened to her! She's hurt!-"

"Matt."

"- She's in trouble! She needs my help!-"

"Matt!" she grabbed him, making him stop "Calm down!"

He stared at her "S-sorry... Y-you're right, I-I have to calm down..."

She nodded, "You, me, Iron Man, and Black Panther are going to search in the South West part of town today. Are you capable of keeping calm?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good, let's go." They all suited up and went out, asking everyone they met if they saw anyone meeting her description.

"I have to get more scraps to fix the shower, alright?" Omlet said, "You have to stay out of sight." They agreed and she left.

"M-Maria?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?" She asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"Why people are after me..." she said looking down, Maria picked her up and set her on her lap.

"It's alright."

"You promise to not treat me differently if I tell you?"

"Of course I won't treat you differently!" She assured her with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"O-okay... I'm-I'm not human..." Caitrenn admitted.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm an Eternity Stone," Eternity Stone...? That sounds familiar... "A living embodiment of knowledge, that can amplify the power of anything, I never grow old, I never grow ill, as well as some other things... That's why they want me... That and if all Eternity Stones are collected in the same place, we could give someone the power of a god, a vengeful god...! That's why I don't trust people..."

"... B-but you trusted me and Omlet..?"

"I don't know why I trust you, I just feel linked to you somehow... And I don't really know about Omlet yet, but I had to trust her to make you better," Caitrenn said.

"... Linked...?"

"I don't know..."

"I feel linked to you too... Like I've known you for my whole life," Maria said as she pet the child's hair absently.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"So does that mean you don't see me differently?"

Maria smiled "If anything I feel even closer to you!" Caitrenn hugged her tightly and buried her head in Maria's shoulder, she realized Caitrenn was crying, "Hey, what's wrong?" Caitrenn mumbled something into her shoulder, "What?"

"W-will you be my mommy?" They were both surprised at her question, Caitrenn pulled back "S-sorry, I shouldn't have-."

Maria smiled at her "I'd love to be your mommy!"

"Y-you would?"

"Of course!"

"B-but what about Matt?"

"He'll love you too."

Her eyes flooded once more "... You love me?"

Maria smiled and hugged her "I love you!"

"No one's ever said that to me before!" Maria hugged her tightly and let the little girl cry, while tears escaped her own eyes.

 **Do you like Caitrenn ;D ^^ ? She's one of my favorite OCs :D**


	4. Nana

Iron Man looked around and saw a frail old lady, her snow white hair was tied in a bun on her head, and she peered at him through her wire rimmed glasses. Her flower printed sundress ruffled slightly as she rocked in her rocking chair on the porch of an old blue house. She was knitting a shawl, she was quite good at it as she only looked at her work occasionally. He walked up to the house, "Hello, mam, I'm-."

"Oh! You're Iron Man! My daughter's a big fan of yours! Let's see it was just about the other day when-."

"Can I ask you a few questions?" He interrupted.

"I don't see why not! But can I ask you a few questions? Oh! How rude of me, my name's Nana! Well that's what my grandkids call me anyways! I rather like it though!"

"Have you seen this girl or anything suspicious in this area around 2pm tuesday?" Tony asked while showing her a picture of his daughter.

She adjusted her glasses as she looked at it "You know I don't really remember! But I do keep a journal of these things! I always wanted to be a detective, you know! But never had the athletics for it! My daughter thinks its just because I'm an old gossip though!" she laughed, "Do I look like an old gossip?"

He sighed "No, not really, but mam-."

"Call me Nana," She smiled.

"Nana," He corrected, "Please, hurry and get your journal. My daughter's missing and-."

"I'm so sorry!" She said getting up quickly grabbing her cane, and going into the house, "I'll get that for you right away! I know how it feels to lose someone..."

"Thank you," He said relieved. "And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, dearie..." She said sadly before putting on a cheery face "Come in!" She ushered him inside to a tiny front room, with lots of live plants and flower designs on everything conceivable, "You know my daughter's never going to believe me that I actually met you, can I have your autograph?" she asked as she hobbled into a backroom.

"I suppose. Do you have anything to write on?"

"There's a pen and a newspaper with you on it on the counter," Nana called. He walked over to the counter and saw them, he finished signing his name on it when a large black and white long haired cat jumped onto the counter with a mew.

The cat started rubbing itself on his suit "Shoo!" he said trying to push it away, it kept coming back to him and purring loudly.

"What dearie?"

"Nothing. Is your cat supposed to be on the counter?"

She hobbled out, "Oh! That's Mr. Tibbles! She's such a big flirt! She can go anywhere she wants." Tony raised his eyebrows at the name, fortunately the lady couldn't see, "Here it is dearie!" He walked to her with Mr. Tibbles following him and purring loudly "Let's see, tuesday at 2:24 pm a homeless person was seen running while carrying an unmoving bloody body with a small homeless child by their side toward Triton street. Unable to tell the gender of any of the subjects. The suspect carrying the body had dark hair, olive skin, was about 5 foot 4 inches, and was wearing dark worn clothes. The child had peach and cream colored skin, was around 3 foot 9 inches, filthy ginger hair, and was wearing a dirty pink coat with dirty white pants. The subject being carried had flame red hair dark with blood, unable to tell skin color, unable to tell height, and was wearing torn dark jeans, and a dirty grey sweatshirt, along with a black backpack."

His chest tightened as bile rose in his throat, he swallowed hard "Why-?" he cleared his throat "Why didn't you call the cops?"

"I did sweetheart! They didn't believe me! They told me I was just a senile old lady! I call them all the time about the shady people who walk around this neighborhood! Like just yesterday I was using my binoculars to-um-watch birds, when I saw two people slip into the abandoned building across the road! So naturally I thought that was suspicious and watched them with my binoculars! One of them had terrible scars across his body, was bald and missing an eye! The other one was a silver robot! Or they were in a suit, I'm not sure, I can't really tell these days."

"Thanks for the information," He said walking towards the door.

"Wait, dearie wait!" he turned, "After you find your daughter will you help me with some things?"

"Umm, alright... What?"

"Will you take Mr. Tibbles on a walk for me?"

"Can't your daughter do that for you?"

"Mr. Tibbles is very picky about who takes her on walks," she said vaguely.

"Ummm... S-sure..."

"Also, it would mean a lot to my grandson if you'd play basketball with him."

Tears formed in his eyes, "A-alright..." he choked out

"... And there's something important I need help with, I'll tell you the details when you get back."

"A-alright... Bye."

"Bye dearie! Good luck!" He walked out with overwhelming memories forming in his head; teaching Maria how to play basketball, her joining the basketball team and winning a few tournaments, all of it. He had to stop at the fence, holding onto the railing tightly.

"Mew!" he looked down to see Mr. Tibbles rubbing herself on his leg.

"G-go away." She mraowed as if to ask 'Why?'. "Because you have to stay here with Nana." He started walking across the street, and noticed the cat was following him, "Stay," he told her. She stopped and started licking her paws, so he started walking again, he looked over his shoulder once again to see the cat following him, he stopped "Stay Mr. Tibbles!"

"I think he likes you." He looked over to see Widow, Nighthawk, and Panther, Widow smirked at him as she spoke.

"It's a she," he said as Mr. Tibbles purred at his leg.

"You said Mr. Tibbles," she reminded him.

"I didn't name her!"

"Did you figure anything out?" Night asked. He told them the conversation he had with Nana, leaving out her odd requests, and avoiding the gruesome imagery about Maria's condition. "So some homeless guy took my girlfriend!?" Night said angrily.

"She said she couldn't tell if the homeless person was a man or woman."

"We should look around for this homeless person and send a team to see if the two people left anything behind," Panther said.

Widow agreed, and took out her Avenger's I.D. to tell them the story, Spiderman and Ms. Marvel accepted the assignment. "Alright, so let's get going. Split up," Iron Man said before looking down to see Mr. Tibbles curled up at his foot. Not wanting to hurt her by blasting off, he picked her up and took her back to Nana, before setting off into the air.

The junkyard was filled with a treasure trove of useful things if you knew what you were looking for, and fortunately Omlet did. She dug through the piles stuffing things into her bag. When she got what she needed she headed back. She heard a loud whirring noise and looked up to see Iron Man land in front of her, she stepped back fearfully, "Hey-," she started running towards the warehouse "Hey, wait! Why are you running?" They've found me! He won't believe me that I didn't do it on purpose! They'll send me to one of those super-villain prisons! She was too out of her mind with fear to think rationally. Iron Man flew in front of her again, without thinking she breathed in deeply, releasing the smoke from her mouth, which started attacking him. She breathed in quickly and started running again. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks, in front of her was Warehouse 6. A little ways away though, were several silver robots, with her screaming friends slung over their shoulders, they were dragging them into a small building across from Warehouse 4.

She ran after them and into the building, inside was a staircase, she ran down it and into a dark sewer. She just saw them turn a corner, and followed, hearing their screams echo throughout the tunnel. She turned the corner and saw a door, she went through it and arrived in a clean white hallway, with one door at the very end, in bold black letters were the words Warehouse 13. The door was just closing, she ran towards it, reaching it a second too late, she pulled on the handle but it wouldn't move. She looked at the keypad on the side, and hit the door with the palm of her hand "Damn it!"

"What are you doing!?" She turned quickly and pushed herself against the door fearfully.

 **Ha Ha! Cliffhanger! Lol jk, you can go right to the next chapter lol XD!**

 **What do you think of Nana :D ^^?**

 **Lol Thank you! Please rate and review ^^**


	5. Warehouse 13

"What are you doing!?" She turned quickly and pushed herself against the door fearfully as she saw Iron Man's raised hand towards her, his face revealed.

She closed her eyes tightly "I didn't do it on purpose! I don't know how to control it!"

"Your smoke?" he asked, "So you're saying you accidently attacked me?"

"... No..." she squeaked, "That time I did it on purpose... I thought you were gonna hurt me..."

"For kidnapping my daughter!?"

Her eyes snapped open "Y-your daughter?"

"You are the person who carried her off aren't you."

"N-no! I-I mean I did, but! We were running away from Cobra! He attacked her, and she hit her head and went unconscious, so I carried her to safety and fixed up her head."

"Y-you did?" He asked lowering his arm slightly, "Where is she? Is she safe?"

"She was, but I just saw some men kidnap her and drag her behind this door!"

"What!?" Iron Man walked towards her and she cowered in fear, he tried to open the door, then looked at the keypad, "This-this is my tech!" He started hacking into the system.

"You-you aren't going to hurt me right?" Omlet asked.

He glanced over at her, "No. Thanks for saving my daughter." an awkward silence passed, "Why were you running from me?"

"S-sometimes I-I lose c-control and the smoke hurts p-people... I-I thought you were gonna p-put me in one of those s-supervillain prisons for that..."

"I didn't know about that. But you should go to the Xavier's Academy so you can learn how to control it," he finished just as the door opened, revealing a large underground warehouse. Rows of illegal goods and alien objects littered the shelves, "S.H.I.E.L.D. would have a field day with this." his mask snapped back over his face and he started scanning the area for lifesigns. He found three going to the other end of the warehouse. "You should go back up to the surface."

"W-wait I want to help!"

"If you want to help, do as your told, my friends won't know how to get in here, and you're too inexperienced!"

"B-but wait! I forgot to-!" he took off towards the lifesigns "Tell you something... What am I gonna do?" she looked around nervously trying to decide her next course of action.

"You found her!? Alright. We're on our way!" Night said jumping into action. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more worried about the news that she's alive but in danger.

The closer he got to them, the louder the girls' screaming was. He flew to the lifesigns and recognized who was behind this, "Stane," he said angrily. He landed in front of them, and saw that they were also carrying a little girl, the one Nana talked about he assumed. "Let them go Stane. This is between you and me."

The lead robot's head snapped up revealing Obadiah, "Tony," he said with a poisonous smile, "I found your daughter for you!"

"D-daddy!?" Maria gasped.

"Maria! Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I-I'm alright, but I-."

"Of course she's alright Tony! I wasn't going to hurt her," his face broke into a grin "Not until you were here to see it anyways."

Tony grew furious "You're a coward Stane! You would hurt two innocent little girls, just so you could get back at me! What kind of a man are you!?" he raised his hands to Stane.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, these little girls might get hurt."

He lowered his arms, "Do what you want to me just leave them alone!"

"Daddy!" Maria cried.

"It's okay, Maria."

"Don't lie to her," Stane said, "Things are definitely not okay."

"Shut up, Stane!"

"I would leave them out of this, but what would be the fun in that?"

Iron Man watched as Omlet ran up to them and released her smoke, he took that chance to plow into the robot that held his daughter, grab her and fly out of the smoke, "You, okay?"

She coughed and hugged him, "Yeah... But daddy I-," she was interrupted by Caitrenn's scream, "Caitrenn! Daddy! We have to save her!"

"I will." he set her down on the highest level of a shelf, "Stay here."

"But daddy-!"

He flew down and grabbed Omlet, right before a robot could reach her, and put her next to Maria, "Hey I-!" Omlet started.

He flew down again towards Caitrenn and Obadiah, while Maria used agility she didn't remember she had, to get down to Caitrenn. "Mommy! Help me! Please!" Caitrenn cried.

"I'm coming!" she looked around for a weapon, and saw a box labeled 'Sonic Technology', she ripped it open and found a small device the size of a screwdriver, she pocketed it and ran towards Caitrenn.

Iron Man was surprised to hear the small child call his baby girl 'mommy' but continued on, landing right in front of them. "Why do you want the girl?"

"Isn't it obvious? Power."

"How can a little girl give you power?"

"Oh, you don't know do you?

"That's why I'm asking."

"This 'little girl' is the living embodiment of knowledge, some might call her an Eternity Stone or one of the keys to limitless power!" he grinned.

"She's just a child!"

"That's the beauty of it! She doesn't age! She doesn't even get ill! She's a perfect being; child-like curiosity, limitless mind, untold potential! With her, I could be God!"

Maria was unsure how close the sonic device needed to be so she jumped and swung around a bar, before releasing her hold "There's only one God, and he's not you!" She shouted as she flew down aiming her feet at Caitrenn's captor.

"Maria! What the hell are you doing!?" her dad shouted as her feet hit the robot's shoulder. It didn't even affect it, it just grabbed her foot with it's freehand and swung her to the ground, she landed on her lungs, knocking the wind out of her. "Maria!"

He started running towards her, but Stane blocked him "Kill her," he ordered it.

"No!" He erupted in a fatherly rage, brutally attacking his former business partner, "Don't touch my daughter!"

Maria tried to reach into her pocket to get the sonic screwdriver, but with it swinging her around that was quite difficult. Caitrenn wailed "Mommy!" as she struggled.

Maria finally grabbed the sonic, pointed it at the robot and pressed the switch, it stopped swinging her immediately and held her in the air while shaking violently, soon it just stopped, allowing time for Maria to regain her breath. She soniced its hand around her ankle and it released her, making her fall to the floor, she rolled and jumped up out of old habit. She released Caitrenn and held her close "You're okay," she wheezed.

"Mommy! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Shhh..." she said petting her hair.

"Maria look out!" Omlet shouted from above, she turned too slowly. Someone grabbed her from behind and held a blade to her throat while trying to wrench Caitrenn from her arms and back them away from everyone. The more they struggled the harder he pressed the blade.

"Maria!" her dad shouted.

"Eloquise! What are you doing!? Those two are mine!"

"You should know by now that I'll do anything for a high price."

Everything seemed to slow down, Maria heard something whiz past her ear, heard her attacker shout in agony, saw something jump down out of the corner of her eyes, and felt the man get attacked, groaning loudly as he released her and fell to the ground. When time sped up again, a boy her age with a little longer than ear length blonde hair, a mask covering his eyes, and a quiver and bow strapped to his back, held her tightly kissing her face and hair fervently. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Her face flushed, "M-Matt?" she guessed.

"It's me. I'm here," Other Avengers arrived to help take care of Stane. He looked at the little girl, and smiled "Hello, I'm her boyfriend Matt. What's your name?"

"C-Caitrenn..."

"That's a pretty name."

She blushed embarrassed "Thanks. Mommy named me."

"Where is your mommy?" he asked concerned.

"Maria's my mommy."

He looked at Maria confused making her blush "I-it's a long story."

Tony walked over to Maria, "What were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I-I didn't though..."

He held her and kissed her forehead, "I know, I'm glad you're safe, I've been worried out of my mind wondering if you were alive or not." Tears came to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, I don't even remember my own daddy... "Hey," he stroked her hair, "It's alright, you're okay, you're safe now."

"No... No, I'm not okay!"

He held her at arms length, him and Matt looking at her worriedly, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I can't remember!"

"What can't you remember?" He asked concerned.

"Anything! I can't remember you or mom or anything! After I hit my head on the rock, I woke up with amnesia. The only reason why I know you're my daddy is because that's what that guy said! The only reason I know Matt is because of my locket! The only reason I even know my own name is because I told it to Caitrenn!" she spilled out.

They looked at her with pained shock, tears spilling down their cheeks. Her dad held her close and kissed her hair, while Matt stroked her back comfortingly, "You'll remember sweetheart, you'll remember..."

Black Widow called S.H.I.E.L.D. down to take care of Warehouse 13, they arrived quickly and took over the scene.

"Matt?" Tony asked.

"Huh?"

"I know you want to be with her but is it okay if I fly Maria home?"

"I-it's alright."

"No! Mommy don't leave me!" Caitrenn cried hugging her tightly.

"Hey, it's alright," Maria said stroking her hair, "Why don't you go with Matt?"

"But-!"

"It's okay, I won't leave you. We're both going to the same place."

"It'll be fun," Matt assured her.

"Yeah," Maria agreed.

"A-alright..."

Maria passed her daughter to Matt, "I'll see you at home," She told them both.

Looks like I'm not needed anymore... Omlet thought sadly kicking the air slightly before heading up the stairs. "Omlet!" She looked around to see Maria running up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Really?" Maria asked, "I think you should come live with us."

"What?" She asked surprised, "How do you know your family would be cool with that...?"

Maria's dad walked up to them, "I'm okay with it. You helped her, and now we want to help you."

She backed up and shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "I-its alright, I did it because I should, not because I wanted a reward..."

"Well we're doing the same."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, "Thanks..."

"I'm flying Maria home, but you can go with one of the other Avengers," Tony said.

"I'll take her," Hawkeye offered, Tony nodded in reply.

Omlet's face lit up, "Thank you." On Omlet and Hawkeye's way out she asked him, "Will you train me? I always wanted to do archery like you."

"Alright, but it's a lot of work."

"Thank you!" she said hugging him. Tony picked up his daughter and started flying home.

 **I think Ironman makes a great dad! What do you think ^^?**

 **Lol Thank you for reading! Please rate and review!**


	6. A Place To Call Home

"So how did you meet mommy?" Caitrenn asked Matt.

"She's my childhood friend, we grew up together. How did you meet her?" She told her story, making him grin "She's always been like that. Wanting to help others. It's one of the many things I love about her."

"When did you start dating?"

He blushed, "When I was 16, she was 15. I had just come back from two years of training with my parents. Her dad was hiring me to be her bodyguard in secret since she kept ditching her other ones. When I saw her she looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, and I told her so. We started talking and I asked her out."

They were walking past Obadiah when she squeaked and hugged Matt tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "That's my property!" He shouted, "It'll help me become a god!"

She whimpered and shook fearfully, "Shhh... It's alright. He's not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you."

"A-are you sure? What about the big green guy?"

He chuckled "That's the Hulk, he's one of our friends, he lives at the mansion too."

"Wh-what about the robot?"

"Vision's a friend too."

"The lady who can turn into a wasp?" she asked.

"Another friend."

"I-I don't trust people..."

"You trust me and Maria don't you?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then why don't you trust them?" He asked. "We trust them."

"I-I don't even know why I trust you two... I-I just feel linked to you both, and through that I know you won't hurt me..." He thought for a second Linked...? I thought that was just me... "Maria says she feels that too, she says it's like she's known me for her whole life."

He stopped, "She feels that too?"

"You feel it?" Caitrenn asked excitedly.

He started walking again, "Yeah, I wasn't quite sure what it was... What is it?"

"I don't know."

Iron Man flew his daughter home, "This is amazing!" she breathed, "Flying is so amazing!" he smiled in reply. Before they got back to the mansion, Tony called his wife and told her Maria's condition. "Wh-what does mom look like?" she asked.

He smiled "An older version of you."

"A-and my little brothers-, Billy and -?"

"Michael."

"Right."

"Younger versions of me."

"What was my middle name again?" she asked.

"Rosalee. Marianne Rosalee Stark, you were named after your grandma, my mom."

"Is she at home too?"

"No. Her and your grandpa died in a car crash before you were born," He said.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's alright." When they got to the mansion they saw their family waiting for them. He landed and they all ran up and hugged her, her mom in the lead.

She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her hair, "My baby girl! We were so worried!"

Maria hugged them as tears came to her eyes, "Mommy... I love you mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm glad you're back Maria!" Billy said, "I love you!"

"Me too!" Michael agreed, "I love you!"

"I love you both too."

They all hugged her a bit tighter making her wince, they eased off a bit "Sorry."

"We should take her to the infirmary," Tony said.

"A hospital?" Maria asked worriedly.

"No, come on," her mom took her hand and led her to the infirmary, where they fixed her up. Caitrenn, Omlet and Matt met her in there, Omlet had retrieved their stuff from her old place. She didn't realize how tired she was until she sat on one of the beds, "You okay, honey?"

"Tired," she yawned.

Matt fluffed the pillow for her and helped ease her back, before sitting next to her and stroking her hair, "Goodnight beautiful." Her face flushed in reply and she soon drifted to sleep.

"I'll be right back," Tony said.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

He was embarrassed, "I made a promise to an old lady that I'd repay her for helping to find Maria."

She grinned at him "Alright, be back soon."

"I will," he said before he left.

Thor walked in a few minutes later, "The Eternity Stone isn't safe here, we need to take her to Asgard, she'll be well protected there."

Caitrenn whimpered and held tightly onto the sleeping Maria, while Matt jumped up, went around the bed and stood in front of Caitrenn, "No way," he glared, "If she's Maria's daughter, she's mine too!"

"R-really?" Caitrenn asked.

"Matt, understand she isn't safe here."

"We'll all protect her!"

He sighed, "How would thou take care of her? She'll stay the same age for all eternity."

"It doesn't matter! We'll be there for her!"

"How would thou give her the needs of a normal child? She wouldn't be able to go to school."

"Homeschool!" Matt said stubbornly.

"What about friends, hmm?" Thor asked raising his arms in irritation, before pacing. "Field trips, seeing the world," he stopped pacing, "She'd never be able to leave the mansion!"

"I-I can teleport," Caitrenn said meekly, they looked over to her, "I just didn't because I didn't want to leave mommy and I have to have seen where I want to go, and I couldn't see her."

Matt smirked "See?"

"You already have an Eternity Stone on Asgard too, so how would that be wise?" Pepper asked.

Thor sighed, "I suppose I'll have to protect her as well."

Matt and the others sighed with relief, "Thank you."

Caitrenn looked up to Matt, "You really wanna be my daddy?"

He turned to her and grinned, "I'd love to," he said picking her up.

She held him tightly and cried, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too," he said stroking her hair.

Pepper smiled at the scene "We'd better get her cleaned up," she said a little while later.

Tony pulled his car up to Nana's house, walked up to the door and knocked, "In a minute! In a minute, dearie!" she called from inside, she got to the door and opened it, "Well hello! You found your daughter safe and sound I hope?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help," he smiled.

"Come inside! Come inside! I just made tea and cookies!" he walked inside, "You can sit anywhere you like!" he sat on the couch, and she brought in a plate of chocolate chip cookies, along with a tea tray, she poured him a cup of tea, "I'll just be a minute dear! Help yourself!" she said hobbling into the backroom. He took a cookie and leaned back as Mr. Tibbles jumped into his lap startling him, she rubbed herself against him and purred. He didn't usually like cats but he found himself petting her, a smile forming on his lips. "Oh, Mr. Tibbles!" Nana laughed, as she hobbled over with a book in her hand. "I want to show you something," she said sitting down next to him on the couch.

He saw that it was a photo album. She flipped it open and went to a picture with five people in it; her, a man about her age that was taller whom he assumed was her husband, a man with dark hair holding onto a pregnant woman with dark hair and olive skin, and a girl who looked slightly older than Maria with long dark hair. She pointed to them in order "That's me obviously, my late husband Gregory, my son Timothy and his wife Jana, and my daughter Christina. This was taken, oh about, seventeen years ago,"

"Why are you showing me this?"

She looked at him sadly, "Because I need your help. You have better resources than I do. My son, his wife, and their baby disappeared a year after she was born," Tears welled in her eyes "I have no idea what happened to them. One day they were here, the next, gone!"

"I'm sorry... Did anything happen to make them want to leave?"

"No!" she sobbed, "That's just the point! They were supposed to be visiting Jana's family in Allentown! Jana's family said they never made it!"

"I'm sorry," he said putting his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"The baby, was a little girl; Samantha Ann Marie Fisher. My son and his wife's full names are Timothy Kellan Fisher and Jana Marie Fisher. Please help me find them!"

"Alright,"

"And it might help you to know Jana was a mutant..." she told him more details about them and he set to work.

 **Not over yet ^^ prepare for more ^^!**

 **Thank you for reading lol, please rate and review!**


	7. Gratitude

Pepper helped Caitrenn dry off from her bath "Thank you grandma," Caitrenn smiled.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get you dressed," they walked into Maria's room and saw Maria's old clothes, that her mom saved, on her bed.

Caitrenn went up to them and picked out an outfit making Pepper smile, "This is cute! I like this!"

"That was Maria's favorite outfit."

"Really?" Caitrenn asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

She helped the young girl get dressed and a thought occurred to her, "You look almost exactly like Maria..."

She looked at herself, "I do?"

"Yeah."

Caitrenn grinned "I'm glad!" Pepper smiled in return, "Can daddy braid my hair?"

"Alright, let's go ask him," Pepper grabbed some hair ties and they walked down to the infirmary together. Maria was still asleep when they got there, with Matt stroking her face.

Caitrenn ran up to them, "Daddy!"

He looked over at her and grinned, "Hey."

"Will you braid my hair?"

"Sure! How many braids?"

"Two!" Pepper handed him the hair ties, while Caitrenn pulled up a chair, and he set to work braiding her hair.

Pepper stared "Oh my God..."

"Huh?" they asked.

"What's wrong mom?" Michael asked.

"Look at them!" they were all confused but looked, "She has his eyes and mouth, but Maria's features too!"

"They do!" The twins said surprised.

Caitrenn and Matt looked at each other, "Really?" they asked.

Caitrenn grinned and hugged him with only half of her hair braided, "You two are meant to be my mommy and daddy!" He smiled and hugged her in return, before he finished with her hair.

Tony searched with Jarvis to find Tim, Jana, and Sam for Nana, looking for any clues to their whereabouts. He first searched for their car and found it had been abandoned at a gas station. Then he had Jarvis search for them with the photographs Nana gave him, adding on seventeen years. "Sir, I've found two identical matches, a Kevin and Deborah Green,"

"Where are they?" Jarvis told him the location and he set off in his Iron Man suit. He arrived at a small red house in a rural location. He flipped up his mask and walked to the door, he saw that it was a screen door, "Hello?" he called.

He heard movement and chattering then a man came to the door, "H-hello?" He stared at Tony, "I-Iron Man!? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You're Timothy Fisher aren't you?" he stepped back fearfully, "Don't worry. Nana sent me, she's worried about you."

Tears formed in his eyes, "M-mom sent you?"

"Yeah."

"Come in," he ushered him inside, and found that Nana had rubbed off onto her son, there were plants everywhere, not as many flower designs though. He motioned for Iron Man to sit as he did as well. "How did you meet my mom?"

"She helped me find my daughter, so I'm returning the favor."

He looked down sadly, "I can't go back..."

"Why not?"

A woman peeked her head around the corner, "Sit down honey," Tim told her.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"My mom sent him to find us."

"Nana!? But-?"

"Yeah,"

"Why can't you go back?" Tony asked.

"While we were on the way to visit my wife's family fifteen years ago, we stopped at a gas station-."

A tear slipped down Jana's cheeks, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't-!"

"You saved that man's life!"

"But..."

"The gas station was being held up so she used her powers. She ended up saving the cashier's life, but they took us instead, even our-," he choked, and tears ran down their cheeks, "Even our daughter," he continued, "They used me and Sam as leverage to make her commit crimes. We-we escaped two years later and went into hiding. Everything was happy until a little after Sam turned nine. They found us again and burnt down our home, we-," tears flooded their eyes, "We never saw her again..." they broke down into tears.

Tony felt tears sting his own eyes, What if that had been Maria? What if I never saw her again...? The thought of it was enough to break his heart, he could only imagine what these two were feeling. "I'm so sorry... I'll find her, I promise."

"You-you will?" Jana asked hopefully.

He nodded "I'll try my best. Is there anything more you can tell about her? Can you show me her most recent picture?"

Jana got up quickly and went into another room, "Thank you so much!" Tim said, "Thank you!"

Jana came back quickly and handed him a photo, it showed a little girl with olive skin and dark hair in a soccer uniform holding a soccer ball, "Sam was on the soccer team," he couldn't help thinking this girl looked familiar.

They told more about her, lost in memory, "She loved omelettes," he remembered, "I used to call her my little Omlet."

Then it hit him, "Omlet?" Sam looked like a younger version of Omlet!

"Yeah, she loved it."

"I think I know where she is."

The two jumped up "What!? Where!?"

"A girl who called herself Omlet saved my daughter's life, she looks exactly like Sam. She was living in an old warehouse on Triton street in Manhattan."

"Where is she now?" her father asked.

"At my mansion."

Tears of relief poured out "Oh my God!" They held each other tightly, "She's alive! She's alive!"

"You should come back to Manhattan with me."

"B-but we can't-!" he started.

"The Avengers will protect you, it's the least we can do. I'm sure we can find a spare room at the mansion and Nana would love to see you again."

Iron Man stood up and Tim walked over and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

He smiled, "You're welcome. But did you know Sam was a mutant too?"

They stared at him, "She is?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, and she doesn't know how to control it."

Nana sat on her sofa with Mr. Tibbles in her lap, petting her and thinking of her son and his family, "He'll find them Mr. Tibbles. I know he will. And then we'll all be together again." Mr. Tibbles meowed in response.

 **Lol do you think Omlet and Pepper would get along pretty well XD? I seriously did not even realize that joke until I read the full story to my cousin lol XD.**

 **Lol thanks for reading please rate and review!**


	8. Reunion

Maria woke up slowly, she felt someone holding her hand, she looked up to see Matt holding her hand with Caitrenn in his lap. She noticed Caitrenn was clean and her hair was braided. She looked over to see Omlet had cleaned up as well, she was talking with Michael, Billy, and Pepper. Where's daddy? she wondered. Matt looked over to her face and noticed she was awake, he grinned making his dimples show and his eyes light up, "Goodmorning sleeping beauty."

Her face flushed. "Mommy! You're awake!" Caitrenn said gleefully as she launched herself at her and snuggled her.

"Hey,"

"Guess what, mommy," She said showing Maria her hair, "Grandma washed me and daddy braided my hair!"

The color in her face rose in intensity when Caitrenn called Matt daddy. "You look beautiful," she smiled.

"Thank you mommy!" They all went into the living room and spent time with Maria, telling stories and jokes, for a few hours.

The phone rang wildly, prompting Nana to set down Mr. Tibbles and hobble to the phone, she picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey mom."

Tears flooded her eyes, "Timmy is that you?"

"It's me."

"Where have you been!? You've had me worried sick about you!"

"I know mom, I'm sorry. It's-it's complicated. I'll tell you when we get back, will you, dad, and Chrissie meet us at the Avengers Mansion?"

"... Timmy... Your father passed away five years ago," she said sadly, "I-I didn't want to have to tell you over the phone..."

"Wh-what?" he choked out.

"He went in his sleep," she paused, "And Chrissie got married, she has three little boys, and is expecting another little one soon."

He went silent for a moment, "... My baby sister's already married..."

"Yeah. He's a nice guy Issac is... I'll call them up, we'll meet you there. But is it alright if I bring Mr. Tibbles? She's part of the family too."

"Mr. Tibbles is still alive?" he asked skeptically.

"This is Mr. Tibbles the second, the first Mr. Tibbles' daughter. The first Mr. Tibbles lived a long full life, full of catnip, fishie snacks, pasta, and late night mystery television shows like Miss Marple."

"Miss Marple?"

"She loved her murder mysterys! I think it was remenisent of her mouse catching days."

He chuckled slightly, "Alright I'll ask," she heard him talking away from the phone for a minute, "He said it's alright, just keep her on a leash."

Nana grinned, "I knew he'd fallen for Mr. Tibbles' charm! She's such a little flirt!" She turned to her kitty who was on the counter playing with the phone cord, "He fell for your charm!" She told her, the cat mraowed in reply as if to say 'Was there any question?'

The doorbell rung loudly, "I'll get it," Billy said getting up. He went to the front door and opened it to reveal a small old lady holding a leash with a cat attached.

She smiled sweetly at him and shook his hand, "Hello, I'm Nana and this is Mr. Tibbles." the cat meowed.

He smiled at her, "Hi. Dad told us you were coming over. I'm Billy."

"Oh! You are a spitting image of your father!" she laughed, "I bet you get that a lot."

He smirked, "Yeah I do. Come in."

"Thank you dearie!"

"But umm, does dad know you brought your cat? He's not too big a fan of cats."

She grinned at him, "He fell in love with Mr. Tibbles."

He laughed "Alright."

He led her into the livingroom where the others were. He introduced them all, "Oh! You two are twins! How adorable!" She looked at Maria, "You, must be his daughter! He was extremely worried about you!"

"Yeah... I didn't mean to make everyone worry... I'm sorry," Maria said as tears ran down her face.

Her mom hugged her and kissed her forehead stroking her hair comfortingly, "It's not your fault..."

"Is dad gonna be too happy about the cat?" Michael asked Nana.

"He said as long as she's on a leash it'd be fine," she smirked, "But secretly I know he fell in love with her charm!"

"She? I thought you said it was Mr. Tibbles?" Omlet asked.

"My daughter named the first Mr. Tibbles, at the time we couldn't tell the gender of kitties. We only found out she was a girl when she had kittens. The name's stuck ever since."

They heard footsteps, Tony came in followed by two strangers. "Daddy!" Maria said, he smiled in return. Matt scoot over and let him sit next to her, Tony hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Timothy! Jana!" Nana cried excitedly, they ran over and hugged her.

Omlet stood up as tears slid down her cheeks, "Mom? Dad?"

"Sammy!" Jana cried as her and Tim rushed over and swept their daughter up in a hug.

"My little Omlet," Her dad said stroking her hair.

Nana rushed over too, "This is my granddaughter?" The four cried tears of joy at their happy reunion.

Maria looked up at her dad, "You helped them find each other?"

"Yeah."

She leaned her head against him, "You're awesome! I love you daddy! I love you mommy!"

"I love you too, sweetheart," They smiled.

The doorbell rang, Michael got up, "I'll get it."

He went to the door, opening it to reveal a pregnant woman with short dark hair, a man with light brown hair and blue eyes, and three small boys one looked to be three he looked like the man and was sucking on his thumb while holding the woman's hand, another boy looked like the woman and looked to be a little older than Caitrenn, and the third looked like a preteen and a mixture of them both. "Hi!" they all said excitedly, except for the little boy sucking his thumb who tried to hide behind the woman. "I'm Chrissie, this is Issac, Jimmy," she said motioning to the oldest, "Johnny," she said motioning to the next one, "And Billy." she said motioning to the toddler.

He laughed, "My twin's name is Billy. Come in, the others are already here." he led them into the livingroom, and introduced them all, before the newcomers joined the hugfest. A few minutes later they sat down and explained their stories.

"This is so cool!" Jimmy shouted gleefully, "I finally meet my aunt, uncle, cousin, and Tony Stark! I'm even in the Avenger's Mansion!" He ran up to Tony, "Can I have your autograph please?"

He smiled, "Sure."

"Yes!" He hissed happily.

"Are you the one who plays basketball?"

"Sure am! Did Nana tell you?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you want to play basketball with me sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Mommy!"

"Yeah, Caitrenn?" Maria asked.

"Where'd Mr. Tibbles go?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"Didn't you have her on a leash?" Tony asked Nana.

Nana held up the leash, "I did!"

The toddler giggled, "Kitty!"

They looked down at him, "You didn't!" Chrissie said, "Billy!"

"We have to find Mr. Tibbles!" Nana said worriedly, "I'm afraid what she might get into!"

 **O.O where'd Mr. Tibbles go?**

 **Mr. Tibbles: Meow~~~! (Please rate and review~~~!)**


	9. Mr Tibbles

Mr. Tibbles wandered the hallways of the mansion looking for something in particular. She trotted up to an open doorway and looked inside. There was a huge green human in the room, they had a stare down before she rushed past the doorway, turning the corner and nearly sliding into two women one with long blonde hair and the other with short brown hair. Thankfully they hadn't spotted her and she ran past them to another open room. She peeked inside, and recoiled immediatly, it smelled awful, so she continued on. She found a staircase and hopped up the steps to the second floor. She sniffed around and followed her nose to a cracked door, pawing it open. This is the place! She thought, This place is perfect!

They searched for three hours but no one could find Mr. Tibbles, "Where could she be?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, we'll find her," Timmy said hugging her.

Pepper heard a sound coming from nearby, "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Tony asked.

She followed the sound towards their bedroom, she looked inside to see Mr. Tibbles on their bed surrounded by four fuzzy meeping kittens. "Aww!" Pepper cooed.

"Aww? She's having kittens on our bed!"

She smirked and smacked him lightly, "Don't even pretend you don't think this is cute."

"I'm not pretending! This is totally not cute by any standard!"

She gave him a look, "Liar."

"I'm not lying! Do I look like I'm lying?"

"Completely."

He sighed, "I'll go tell Nana we found the cat. You stay up here and watch them," he started walking out and then turned quickly, "To make sure they don't ruin anything of course."

She smirked, "Naturally." He turned and left. She walked over to the bed looking at the cute little balls of fuzz, she smiled as she pet Mr. Tibbles making her purr, "He just won't admit it will he?" the cat mewed as if to say 'he will'.

She heard footsteps running down the hallway, Caitrenn, Maria, Nana, Timothy, and Tony came in. "Oh, Mr. Tibbles! You worried me so much!" Nana said walking over to her.

Caitrenn walked up to Mr. Tibbles slowly with the others behind her. "Mr. Tibbles says you shouldn't worry so much, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Caitrenn translated.

Nana smiled, "I'm sure she is," she said petting her, "But that doesn't mean momma's not gonna worry."

"I'm sorry, mom," Timmy said.

"Oh Timmy! I know it's not your fault!"

"I'm really sorry I worried you, guys," Maria said hugging her mom.

Pepper stroked her hair, "It's not your fault, sweetheart," she said kissing her hair. Tony came over and did the same.

"I don't even remember why I went out that day..."

"You told me you were going to get the clasp on your locket fixed."

Maria smiled, "I did?"

"Yeah." When Mr. Tibbles stopped producing kittens at lucky number seven, they found something to carry her and the babies in.

"Can we keep one?" Tony asked, they all stared at him surprised, "Oh come on! It's not that surprising!"

The momma cat mewed, "She says of course you can, she knew you would ask all along," Caitrenn said.

Pepper smiled, "I don't mind."

Nana said, "Of course you can keep a baby! You get first pick!"

Tony grinned he held all the kittens until one spoke to his heart, "This one," he said holding a little kitten that looked exactly like it's mom. "Is it a boy or girl?"

Nana grinned in reply and took the kitten to check. "It's a girl!" Caitrenn chirped before Nana could say anything.

Nana grinned, "She's right."

"I think I'll name her Mr. Tibbles the Third."

Mr. Tibbles the Second mewed, "She likes that!" Caitrenn said. An hour later Nana, Chrissie, and Chrissie's family left with the kittens.

* * *

 **:3 I have a Mr. Tibbles too ^^ !**

 **lol please R &R!**


	10. A Loving Home

Soon it was time for bed, Caitrenn curled up next to Maria on her bed and fell asleep. Maria lay awake, glad to be back home, but a little insecure about her missing memories as well. She heard tapping at the window and looked out to see Matt on the awning under her window. She grinned, climbed out of bed and onto the awning, before sitting next to him. "Do you remember doing this together?" he asked as they looked at the stars and cityscape together.

"Vaguely... You gave me my locket here, right?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

"I wish I could remember more."

"You will."

"If I hadn't gone out to fix the broken clasp on my locket, I wouldn't have lost my memory. But then again I wouldn't have met Caitrenn or Omlet either."

"The clasp broke?"

"I never told you?"

He shook his head and looked down, "You missed our date..."

Tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry!"

"Hey!" he held her face in his hands, "Hey. Don't cry." he wiped a stray tear with his thumb. She rested her hand on his, they leaned closer to each other. She met his lips with her own and they sunk into a passionate kiss.

When they separated they put their foreheads together, "That was amazing," she breathed, "Was that our first kiss?"

He laughed making her blush, "No it's not. I kiss you all the time... Like this," he said kissing her again.

"What about me?" she breathed "Don't I kiss you all the time?" she asked kissing him.

"Yeah," he said kissing her again, this lasted a few more minutes before she snuggled into his arms, I'll remember! She thought happily, And then I can pick up where I left off!

Epilogue:

The room was dark, only lit by the fire in the hearth, when Matt and Maria sat cuddled up together on the couch "Do you remember when you missed our date a few months ago?" Matt asked as he pet her hair.

She laughed, "Yeah, I don't have amnesia anymore."

"Well this is what you missed," he pulled a small grey box out of his pocket, she sat up surprised as he flipped it open, "Will you marry me?" She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him fervently, while he stroked her back with his free hand. She withdrew and looked into his face, a huge grin was spread across it, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes! God yes!" she said kissing him again.

 **The feels :"D ! lol XD did you expect this a few chapters back?**

 **Please rate and review! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^^! Check out some of my other stories too please ^^! I mostly write romance and comedies but I have others too lol XD! lol thanks again, have a good day!**


End file.
